Stand by for Titanfall Agents!
by jerejosh231
Summary: When a Militia pilot team find themselves into a new universe, they must find a way home without making a mess in a pandemic outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

_Meanwhile in Space on board the ship Homeland…._

Serena (Ship AI): Target Year 2019, reached all systems go.

Jack: Kat?! You good?

Kat: Yeah I'm fine, where the heck are we? ….. Serena, identify.

Serena: Currently we are in the 21st century, 2019 to be exact if you haven't paid attention just now. Destination Earth. Welcome home pilots, but years before that…

Jack: Why in the world are we pulled into an era year before ours? Did the ship just jump drive malfunctioned?

Kat: Oh I don't know Jack, maybe your silly little stunt of using the explosion of the Draconis and jumping maybe a good idea boosting us out of the area. Looks like we just jumped too far.

Jack: That stunt worked out didn't it? We are out of the area and I just saved our sorry selves. But yeah, boosting with a jump drive was a bad idea.

Kat: And now you agree with me…. Every time….

Serena: While you two are having your little quarrel, the timeline with ours and this timeline is completely separate. As I discovered, this current era as of right now is under an outbreak.

Jack: and Why would we be concerned?

Serena: Because the whole earth is being contaminated with a virus outbreak called Green Poison.

Kat: How do you know all of this?

Serena: Social Media, it was easy enough to hack through their firewall without detection. Wow, their technology is sooooooo analogue.

Jack: Ok…. We now know what happened and that does not delay us from the fact that how are we going to get back to our normal timeline. Kat and Serena, get working on that, give me a sit-rep on how to make contact. I'll head over to the cargo to check on the titans.

Serena: Don't need to. The titans are fine. I've just ran diagnostics and detected no major or minor damage to them. And yes Jack before you say it, their cores are stable and ready to fire.

Jack: Including the _Vanguard Class Titan_ as well?

Serena: Yes, but surprisingly it survived a slip-space, that chassis material was not expected to survive that slip-space shockwave. So I guess we are just lucky….

 _Jack then proceeds back to the ships' bridge._

Jack: Ok, let's see what we got ourselves up to now. Serena, deploy a scout satellite drone. Make minimum contact with anyone who is down there. I want to know what we are up against. Kat, got anything for me?

Kat: Yes, the current organisation with the highest authority is a task force called SHD, stands for Strategic Homeland Division. Another substitute would be the Joint Task Force, JTF for short. These two groups are currently working together to contain and stopping the virus outbreak. But they both have a long way to go in terms of stopping the virus to spread. I've hacked into their Shade tech network and the units are agents, similar to the IMC but less…. Advanced and killing frenzy. They also have enemies as well, there are five factions. Rioters: normal civilians but turning insane like a mad protest in the middle of a war. They wear hoodies and low-end guns. Cleaners: people who believe that exterminating the virus with fire but very delusional. They wear hazmat suits or any other sanitation uniforms with full-face gas masks. On top with DIY guns that have a flame-thrower attached underneath the gun barrel. Rikers: short and simple. Escaped inmates from Rikers island wearing bright orange and blue colours. They are equipped with stolen guns from the Police Station's armoury. LMB: stands for Last Man Battalion. your typical IMC with advanced weaponry. On par with guns and firepower as SHD. But not as advanced as ours. They also have agents from SHD but they are called rogues who disavowed the Division affiliation which is not to kill another agent out of cold blood. But luckily they have different clothing so it would be easier to separate from the good guys and the bad guys. They also have red rings around their smart watches.

Oh, forgot to mention that SHD has smart watches too, just watch out for the orange rings around them. They are the good guys.

Jack: Thanks Kat. Serena, has the recon drone returned from its mission?

Serena: Yes and it retrieved a contact IP number for us to communicate, looks like we might get a friend on the first day.

Kat: How did it managed to get a contact number from the surface?

Serena: The drone hacked the contact number in one of the safe house that was in operation down in Manhattan, New York. The drone is learning a few things from you Kat.

Kat: Shut up, so the main source of the virus outbreak is in New York?

Serena: Yes, it also contained a full map scale with points of interests that you two might be interested in future.

Jack: Thanks Serena, anything else?

Serena: There is more, the drone also mapped out the dark zone. The dark zone is located in the middle of Manhattan and it's the area where the virus originally first hit. Call it area zero. Similar to Patient Zero but you know…. Land. In addition, it houses the most dangerous people and rumoured to have rogues roaming there. But we can confirm it as a fact because thanks to the drone, we now know there is a threat to be cautious about other than just those criminals.

Jack: Fun…...

Serena: I detected a hostile firefight against the leader of the SHD. Its located near Pennsylvania Plaza, their base of operations are heavily under fire.

Kat: How many are there?

Serena: 52 hostiles in total. Shall I call in one of the titans to start the party?

Jack: No, something's not right. Serena, how many local forces are there to assist the SHD?

Serena: There's only 4 agents currently engaged in the firefight. It looks like they can handle themselves. Look at they go….

 _On the surface…_

(Agent) Megan: Damn, I picked the wrong people today to take my steam off them.

(Agent) John: You had to pick the cleaners! How's that turret holding with that reactive targeting mod holding up?

Megan: It's holding up fine, surprised it's still alive because cleaner bastards can't shoot for shit.

(Agent) Fredric: 3 on my right!

 _Megan and John looked at Fredric's right and shoots at the 3 hostiles and eliminated them._

(Agent) Sarah: Damn, could you at least not make this situation any worse. You guys are making a massacre at them.

John: Big boss incoming! That thing is huge!

Megan: Yeah, big target to shoot at to make fireworks. Alright, Fredric take his left explosive tank. John and I will take the right tank. And Sarah? Take his back gas tank. Make it an overkill. Alright, ready? Go!

 _The four agents started firing at the Hostile Incinerator, left tank lights up, then the right and the back. Once the agents are done shooting at the tanks, the three gas tanks on the hostile Incinerator exploded and created a devastating boom and wiped out all of the hostiles nearby._

John: I love fireworks!

Sarah: Well, we are about to have a whole lot more!

 _Back in Homeland…_

Jack: Wow, that's some impressive fighting. From 52 now down to 13 at least and dropping.

Kat: They kind of cheated because of the incinerator's explosion as a killing blow and it placed them in an advantage against them.

Serena: I have detected another wave coming from the left side of those agents. Look at them, they just keep coming. Are you sure sitting above in space and not helping is a good idea? Maybe it is time to help them to speed things through. You know, give them a boost of firepower.

Kat: Now should we go down and help them?

Jack: *sigh* Just don't make a mess out of the buildings. They are already blown up as it is. Besides, it's about time we introduce ourselves.

Serena: What is today's titan of choice? Sir?

Jack: Call in Ion, we don't want to waste any bullets because since this world is not in the right state of condition to manufacture bullets.

Kat: What about Scorch, he is designed around fire and we are fighting against the cleaners which their specialty is well….. fire.

Jack: Yeah sure, that's a good idea. Then we can hopefully find their main base of operations to manufacture ammo for the Scorch as well. Serena, prep scorch for deployment.

Serena: Scorch Titan is primed and ready to deploy. Just don't light everything on fire, because a first good impression is a valuable opportunity.

Kat: Don't make any silly moves Jack. If our backup is giving a bad vibe, we are just another target for them. Then we have no idea of getting home.

Jack: Alright fine 'Mom'…

Kat: *sigh*

 _Jack walks to the hangar bay and starts preparing himself for combat. Then he sits in the cockpit of Scorch. The hatch closes._

Kat: Happy Hunting, Jack!

Jack: Alright Serena, shoot me.

Serena: Stand by for Titanfall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back on the surface…_

Sarah: What in the world was that sound?

Fredric: Look up in the sky!

 _The firefight between the agents and the cleaners stopped as they all looked up in the sky. They saw what it looks to them a big meteor falling from the sky and its trajectory is headed towards them._

John: MOVE! GET CLEAR OF THE BLAST RADIUS!

 _The agents quickly moved out of the blast radius and the meteorite suddenly breaks apart mid fall and a giant metal robot has landed on the ground with some kind of dome shield protecting the giant robot. Its bright red paint on the body with fire decal on the face. Including its blue glowing lights on the face. Then it turns red, it stands up with a gun on its hand. It turns around and facing towards the cleaners, the shield drops. The massacre begins._

 _The agents are shocked in what the giant robot can do, it fires some kind of yellow fire canister left and right, creating a firewall. It creates chaos at the cleaners as they all scram for safety, the cleaners tried to run away from the robot but they were too late. The fire got them all as the titan releases a tidal wave of fire towards the cleaners. The firefight stands silenced. The lights turn back to blue again. The giant robot turns around and walks slowly towards the agents while holstering its gun. The agents backed up a bit from the titan as it stopped, the hatch opens. Inside the cockpit comes forth a person with a helmet. And speaks…_

Jack: Greetings Earthlings (in a deep alien-ish tone), I always wanted to say that. Sorry, wrong intro. Anyway, is there an agent named Faye Lau in your organisation called the SHD?

Megan: How do you know about us and the SHD?

Jack: Let's just say we have our sources, and on top of that, we have been watching you for a while. Up there in space.

John: You… have been watching us, in space?

Jack: Yeah, if you put it that way. Yes.

Fredric: And what is that you have there?

Jack: Oh this? This is called a titan. This flaming hot shot is called Scorch. Equipped with a T-203 Thermite Launcher.

Sarah: Scorch… Yeah I can see that. (Looks behind the titan and sees the battleground is scorched.) Pretty much screams fire doesn't it?

Jack: Yeah, but I didn't name the guy. But enough with the introduction, all I want to know is where is Faye Lau. We need to talk to her. If you want to talk more about this titan, first you have to let me talk to her. Just lead the way.

John: How do we know that we can trust you if we lead you to her?

Jack: Well, first of all, I saved you guys from that little firefight of yours. Although we have seen your combat skills, you did not have enough fire power to hold it for a further 3 minutes. On top of that, here I am. Gun holstered behind my back, talking to you or exchanging little chunks information if you want to be specific and I am not shooting at you and you are not shooting at me. So, that settles it as you trust me.

Fredric: We?

Jack: Oh yeah, I'm not alone. I still got my guys up there in space watching over me right now.

Fredric: Oh boy….

Jack: So are we going to do this or what?

Megan: One last thing I want to ask, what is your name?

Jack: My name's Jack, (takes helmet off) Jack Cooper. 3rd Pilot Team of the Militia Special Recon Squadron or SRS for short.

Megan: Alright then Jack, follow us. You might want to get off your titan, we can't bring that in as you can see.

Jack: Yeah, no problem.

 _Jack sets Scorch to guard mode and jumps out of the cockpit of Scorch and the hatch closes. The agent was surprised._

Scorch AI: Guard Mode Online, Thermal systems active.

Jack: Alright, let's meet this person.

John: The titan talks?

Jack: Yeah it does.

John: _*silent screams with excitement* so cool…._

Sarah: Alright come on John, you'll get to see it in more detail later. But first let's have our guest meet the Commander as he requests. Megan, brief the commander that we have a guest who request to meet her.

Jack: Oh why thank you, milady.

Sarah: Before we enter inside the base, we all have to walk through the decontamination area to decontaminate ourselves to….

Jack: To prevent the virus infection to the rest of your organisation or other refugees holding up inside your base. Yeah, I know.

Sarah: How did you…. Never mind, just go through and we'll reach the base.

 _Jack walks through and is amazed with the interior of the base. And He was interrupted by Sarah as she leads Jack to Commander Faye Lau up in the Technology Wing._

Faye: Hello Jack, good job agents you are dismissed. I'll take it from here.

 _The group of 4 agents left and left Jack to talk to Faye Lau._

Faye: So I heard you wanted to talk to me about the current situation of the area.

Jack: Yeah, since we are nearby. Might as well we help out anyone who needs desperate help.

Faye: Yes, and we need it very urgently.

Jack: So, what's the assessment of the area so far?

Faye: ISAC, bring up the schematics overview of Lower Manhattan.

 _ISAC brings up an orange hologram of the whole Lower Manhattan area._

Jack: Who's ISAC?

Faye: Our A.I and operating system, stands for Intelligence Systems Analytics Computer.

Jack: Serena, could you patch me into Shade Tech Network. Oh, and Kat as well.

Serena: Patching you in…. now.

Faye: Let me guess, this 'Serena' is your A.I as well?

Jack: Yeah, you could say that. She has a name and it does not need to stand for anything. Because our A.I is so advanced that it acts and behaves almost like an actual human.

Faye: Looks like for us we are behind hundreds of decades in terms of technology.

Jack: Not exactly, only roughly 90 decades behind. But your timeline and my timeline is completely different.

Faye: What do you mean your timeline and my timeline is different?

Jack: It's hard to explain it...

 _Jack explains the timeline existence between Jack and Faye, while the four agents went to the security wing for resupply._

John: Did you guys saw that titan? That thing is huge and so advanced in technology. It almost makes me feel like our technology is crap.

Sarah: Yes, and we all know how you can behave when you are near new technology.

Megan: Give it a rest John, it's just a giant robot that acts like a walking tank. Can you imagine how hard it would be to control that thing?

Fredric: Well, it did wipe out multiple waves of cleaners in matter of minutes. And Jack did not even lay a sweat, it was almost like it was child's play for him. On the bright side, at least it wasn't on the cleaner's side. That thing would kill us in a matter of seconds.

John: I can't wait to talk to that titan, I wonder if we can learn a few things of material construction to what that thing is made of. It's probably stronger that bullet-proof armour. I mean, did you not see what the cleaners did to that titan? It barely burnt it or scratched it.

Fredric: Now that you mentioned it, that titan was protected with some kind of shield.

John: That my friend, is called shield technology. Just imagine the wonders if we could apply that to our current ballistic shield. Fredric, you could become the shield and tank guy.

 _Fredric thought of it and started to dream about what John said._

Sarah and Megan: *sigh* Boys these days…

 _This is a public service announcement: "Fire-team Phoenix, please make your way to the front entrance of the security wing to meet up with Captain Benitez, your next op is waiting for you"_

Megan: Come on guys, another day in the office.

 _Sarah, Megan, John and Fredric packed up their gear and made their way to the front entrance to meet up with Captain Benitez. Only to find out that Jack was there too._

Megan: Hey, Jack. What are you doing here?

Captain Roy Benitez: He's coming with you guys on your next operation. Gather around fire-team. Here's the briefing.

 _Jack and Fire-Team Phoenix grouped up near Captain Benitez to brief. As he lays out pictures of what it looked like a production site at the Tenderloin District._

Roy: These are pictures of a production site where the Cleaners are holding up. It's a Napalm Production Site, and it's their HQ as well. Located at the Tenderloin District. Their main man is a guy named Joe Ferro. He was sanitation worker before the outbreak, obsessed with talking on major radio podcasts.

Sarah: How did he get the idea of the name Cleaners?

Roy: Thanks to Jack's intel from their A.I Serena, we finally got a lot of information on this guy. Joe's wife was the first amongst the millions who got infected to the Green Poison outbreak. His first idea on what he had to do? He burned her alive with fire. And that how he got the name of his group Cleaners. Burning away the disease, every trace of it. As his favourite motto? "Only through the power of fire can we be free".

 _The briefing went silent for a few minutes, and Roy continues._

Roy: Your mission is to eliminate Joe Ferro and any cleaners that stands in your way. As for the site, we need to secure it.

Fredric: Why do we need it secured? Cleaners will be back for it.

Jack: That's because I need that napalm production site to resupply Scorch. Once I'm done, you can destroy it as you please.

Fredric: Fair enough. So it's only temporary.

Roy: Yes, ok good hunting Phoenix. You'll need it. Dismissed.

 _As the team and Jack exited the security wing, they regrouped in the main entrance of the base of operations to check their gear before they head out._

Megan: Everybody ready?

 _They all nodded._

Megan: Alright, let's do this. Jack, what's your titan's status.

Jack: All systems are operational and ready to cause some mayhem. Oh speaking of which, I can give you all a ride on my titan.

John: *screams excitedly* CAN WE?!

Jack: Yeah sure, I have no problems but as long you don't touch the green battery and you can stay on top of that thing.

 _Jack phase embarks into his titan and controls the titan._

Scorch: Scorch A.I transferring controls to pilot.

 _Jack controls the hand of the robot and creates an incline to the roof of the titan. The team slowly climbs up from the arm to the roof and they sit on top of it._

John: *silently screams* Best day ever!

Jack: You guys all ok up there?

Sarah: Yeah, we're good.

Jack: Serena, mark the waypoint for me to the mission area.

Serena: Waypoint has been placed.

Jack: Alright, hold on tight. This may get wobbly.

 _The titan turns around and starts walking towards the objective._

 **(Author's notes): Alright, that marks the end of another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, so far the first chapter is a success. I will try my best to continue and improve on the story and writing. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

_As the titan walks through the city, Jack watches around him to see the wall of the Dark Zone, the ruins of the city, desperate civilians and a few small encounters of the cleaners. Even as a few civilians saw the titan coming towards them, they were frightened and scared. As they quickly find the nearest shelter to hide in._

Jack: Man, this city has fallen pretty hard didn't it?

Sarah: Yeah, after the outbreak, there was a small operation dedicated to hold the dark zone while the walls are being built up to contain the virus as a last resort.

Jack: Why build up a wall? Can't you guys disinfect them?

Sarah: No, because we have no antidote to cure this. We are still in the process of finding a cure for this virus that we are fighting against.

Jack: So how many agents it took to hold the dark zone?

John: It took 3400 agents to hold it, majority of them died, only very few lived.

Jack: How many left?

John: Only 7 survived.

 _The words that John said gave Jack the chills to his bone, the fact that the city has fallen so far, it would be almost impossible to recover back up to its former city. As if the city had collapse altogether._

Jack: Wow, that's how bad the situation is?

Sarah: Yeah, it is bad. Well, that's why we are activated. To hold the line and save what remains. Because there's always something worth saving.

Jack: That's some encouragement, you think that this city is still worth saving?

Sarah: Yes, it's still worth saving. What makes you say that?

Jack: Oh just asking is all.

Fredric: Production site coming in, 10 o'clock.

Jack: We're here.

 _The agents climbed off the titan and they re-checked their equipment to prepare for combat. Jack calls in a drone._

Jack: Kat, can you send a drone down here to see what we are up against.

Kat: It's already on its way.

 _The drone flies past Jack and the agents and starts scouting the area. Once the drone has completed its complete scan of the area, it displays on both the agent's smart watches and Jack's map._

Jack: You guys ready?

Megan: Let's do this.

Jack: Ok, I'll stay back on the titan to secure the entrance. I'm on overwatch with the drone.

Megan: You're not coming?

Jack: Nah, with this titan ploughing through? It's going to break everything. I need this production site. Don't worry the drone can do its job with the gun attached. It's next main function is a sniper drone after all. Easy.

John: I swear you have cooler technology than us.

Megan: Ok, whatever you say.

 _The agents walked through the main entrance of the production site and passes by a group of cleaners guarding a small industrial tank filled with napalm and gasoline. The agents crouched to the nearest cover and takes aim at the small group of cleaners._

Sarah: Jack, you got eyes on this?

Jack: Yeah, I see it. Take aim at the grenadier, the one with the big red bag on its side.

 _The agents aim at the grenadier first._

Jack: and the rest you can go weapons free. Good Luck.

Sarah: Go weapons free!

 _The firefight begins with flames everywhere due to the cleaner's over-excessive use of their flamethrowers, then their backs on the cleaners are ignited and then explosions one by one with chain reaction. Wiping out the small group but luckily not damaging the fuel tanks. They then proceeded further into the site where they multiple barrels and fuel tanks that needed to be secured._

Megan: Damn, Jack. Does your titan need that much fuel to restore that titan?

Jack: Yeah it does, with your current material that I'm looking at. I'm not sure if this site would be enough once all the fuel tanks and barrels are used. Watch out, sniper! 12 o'clock. Up top! I got it.

 _The sniper drone takes out the elite sniper on top of the scaffolding with one shot._

John: Wow, Jack! What kind of bullets does your drone use? Because it could have taken us a few magazines to take out that sniper, due to that sniper's armour is wearing.

Jack: Armour piercing round. Standard issue.

John: What?! Armour Piercing round is your standard issue?!

Jack: Yeah. Our firepower has come a long way.

Sarah: Will you stop the chit chat? We got more incoming, the main door entrance that leads us inside the production site is locked.

Jack: I see a tank on the opposite to your direction. Use that to blow up the entrance.

John: Can't you shoot the lock?

Jack: No I can't, with the wind right now. It's affecting the drone's view, I can't see. Besides it's time for me to come and play. Time to bring the bad boy!

Sarah: What?

 _Suddenly the ground started shaking and it became more intense just like an earthquake, they looked opposite them and seeing the massive titan ploughing through all the hostiles nearby. One by one, they get crushed, thrown and burned. The 4 agents had forgotten what the titan can do with its firepower stored. It can potentially change the direction of this outbreak forever. Once the area was secured, the titan carries the giant tank and loads up into Scorch's fuel load._

John: What are you going to do with that tank Jack?

Jack: Think of it as a battery for fire.

Scorch: Fuel power 100%. Flame Core is ready.

Sarah: What, Flame core?! Is that thing powered by fuel and fire?

Jack: No, it's just core ability. Think of it as a ultimate weapon.

Serena: Hostiles inbound! The four horsemen, a large "fire" truck and Joe Ferro is coming towards your location.

Fredric: No, it can't be.

Sarah: Sounds like we are in trouble now boys. Big Daddy's coming out to play.

Jack: Huh? Who are these guys? I know Joe Ferro but the four horsemen?

Fredric: They are the most top wanted cleaners responsible for 69% of total forces loss in the JTF and the SHD. It's reported as indestructible.

Jack: Indestructible I hear. We'll see about that. It's about time to use it.

 _Jack turns around and through the fog comes out five incinerators and a large fire truck behind them that shoots fire. The whole area was filled with silence for a moment. Then, they started moving towards them._

John: Um guys, they're coming. Like, right towards us.

 _They approached closer. Jack stayed still._

Sarah: Um Hello? Earth to Jack. They're coming!

 _Still no response. The whole army was proceeding. The agents started to set up for their last stand._

Megan: Well, it was good knowing you all.

 _Jack finally responded._

Jack: Whatever you do get behind me and don't go in front of me.

Fredric: Why?

 _As soon as Fredric finished his word, Jack proceeds to put his power all into the titan's core._

Scorch: (Reminder) Flame core is ready.

Jack: Hit it.

Scorch: Flame Core Activated.

 _Jack activates the flame core. The hands of the titan raised up, then it hits the ground and releasing a tsunami of flames towards the army of incinerators. The army just frozen and they got all burned and killed with the flame core. Including the truck behind them due to the high temperature of the heat._

 _The battleground stood silent, with no cleaners on sight, dead bodies lay to rest, the horror of the cleaners have ended with one fell swoop. The titan turns around with the hatch opened and revealing Jack. He gives the agents a thumbs up and says._

Jack: Mission accomplished boys!

 _The agents gave a thumbs up back at Jack. Realising that the fight is finally over. They started grouping up JTF soldiers to secure the site so it can be a good use to Jack as promised. While Joe Ferro maybe gone, the fear of cleaners on other areas are still known._

"Good Job guys." He said to the JTF and SHD.

"Thanks for your help Kat and Serena." Jack said to his team on board Homeland.

Kat and Serena: Pleasure's ours.

 _Hours later, once the JTF had secured the site, the agents and Jack returned to the base of operations with the titan of course to celebrate. But Jack still looks back at the city, that there is more still to be done._

Jack: One down, many more to go.

 **(Author's notes): Hope you enjoy the 3** **rd** **chapter. That concludes the Napalm Production Site mission. Here is a sneak peek to the next chapter will take place. The mission that will take place next is Police Academy. It may subject to change but I'll have to see. Sorry that if the story sounds rushed.**


	4. Chapter 4 Police Academy

It's been a week since we secured the Napalm Production Site from the Cleaners. The site is ours and I got infinite ammo to fill up Scorch anytime I want and wreak havoc without any trouble. Even the Cleaners are scattered and they rarely show up, that's how scared they were when they saw Scorch. The ship Homeland in space has been my go to place for tactical operations centre. I still haven't returned to Homeland since then. Still planning that maybe I should get a transport from Homeland directly to Earth but it will leave only one person to command the ship, and it takes at least 2 hours from Homeland to Earth. So resources are limited and I just putting precaution. The SHD and the JTF are currently in good shape and everyone still thinks I'm the cool guy because of the tech I'm wearing. Thanks to John for spreading the word, well I'm the centre of attention now. Oh boy, this is going to be a long holiday to endure…

 **Sarah** : Hey Jack, we need you at the Communications Centre up in the Tech Wing, meet us there!

Oh yeah, I recently just got inducted to the Phoenix Squad too. Unofficially that is, because their protocol is only go in groups of four. So their squad is the only squad that has five members in the team.

 _Jack then arrives at the Communications Centre to be briefed with another mission with Phoenix Squad._

 **Sarah** : Hey Jack, you're here. Good. So this is Paul Rhodes, he is our leader in the Tech wing, he regulates the whole infrastructure.

 **Rhodes** : Oh you're too kind Sarah. Anyway, name's Rhodes. Nice to finally meet you.

 **Jack** : Hey, name's Jack. Pleasure's all mine.

 **Rhodes** : Alright let's get down to business. So we picked up a First wave agent's transponder and it's still broadcasting. But the problem is it just went off, without any warning. So Phoenix Squad will head over to Gramercy District's New York Police Academy to find out what happened to our agent. Because if he is still alive, then that means we have crucial information for what happened to the First Wave. Alright, you have 5 minutes to get prepped and ready. As for Jack, well you are on guard duty while Phoenix Squad infiltrates the academy to find our guy.

 **Jack** : Wait, why am I on guard duty?

 **Rhodes** : Well, it's because the building and is not designed for your giant titan outside. It won't fit.

 **Jack** : Alright but can we send a scout drone to go overwatch on watch we are dealing with? Because I got a feeling that this is not going to be pretty.

 **Rhodes** : Yeah sure. You got 6th sense as part of your technology now?

 **Jack** : You wish, it's part of me that says always know what you are getting into. I've learned that the hard way.

 **Rhodes** : Alright fine, but only recon. Got it?

 **Jack** : Got it. Serena, send down a scout drone and six spectres on my location. We might need them.

 **Serena** : Scout Drone and Spectres are deployed. Time to impact is 3 minutes. Those spectres and drones are not easy to manufacture you know. With the metal and bots that we have on this ship. Just bring them back in one piece.

 **Jack** : You know me, just being prepared for what comes next.

 _Then there was a loud bang that just happened on the outside of the Base of Operations. Jack went outside and to see it was a drop pod containing the spectres and the scout drone Jack requested. He proceeds to open the pod and sets up the spectres and the drone. The people who were outside the base was staring at the pod to see with such machinery so advanced that they think its alien. Jack then asks Megan as she was nearby._

 **Jack** : Uh, Megan. Why are they staring at me as if it is some kind of thing that they have not seen before?

 **Megan** : Some are still scared for what you did back in the Production site. The way you massacred the cleaners back there, you just ploughed through them.

 **Jack** : Well, I got over it a long time ago. Anyway, the spectres and drones are activated. Just need them to get there for transport. How far is the district from here anyway?

 **Megan** : From here, it's at least a few kilometres from here to there.

 **Jack** : Well, I guess we'll take the Ronin titan. Hey, Serena. Send a transport ship to collect Scorch. And get me Ronin. He's the fastest that we got.

 **Serena** : Copy that, sending titan transport ship and calling in Ronin. Stand by for Titanfall.

 _Suddenly in the sky appears a large drop pod and falling from the sky. Then it breaks and reveals another titan but different from Scorch. It breaks mid fall and lands on the ground near the Madison Field Hospital, the sound of the fall made a large boom similar to a missile impact. Which made some of the people inside the base came out and to check and see what was going on. They were all shocked to see another titan in a dome shield which made John thought no further to ask Jack again about his new titan._

 **John** : Seriously Jack, are you trying to tease us about your technology? I mean, look at this thing! It has a sword on its back! So, what's his name?

 **Jack** : His name is Ronin. Lightweight and aggressive titan. Equipped with a Leadwall 8 bearing shotgun that ricochets of any solid surface material, a broadsword which is on his back also with the ability to release an arc wave and the capability to phase shift to a different dimension for a specific short period of time.

 **John** : So. Much. Awesomeness.

 _Megan then asks Jack about his titan._

 **Megan** : What about his defence perks?

 _Jack then laugh a little._

 **Jack** : Well, his defence is his sword. It's that simple. Sword Block. The operating system is programmed to use his sword to block any projectile as much as possible at one direction.

 **Megan** : Sounds like Samurai technology but more advanced.

 **Jack** : Well, it's how they designed it so I can't complain. But it does the job well.

 _Then a dropship comes down to pick up Scorch and pulling it to its cockpit._

 **Megan** : So that's your ship Jack?

 **Jack** : No, that's just a dropship to pick up the titans. I just called in a pick up to take Scorch back to Homeland for fixing just to be sure. My ship Homeland is much bigger than that. Think the size of a destroyer but it can fly.

John drooled over the floor to think the possibilities that John has yet to see. He then speaks in a creepy manner.

 **John** : Must. See. New. Technology. I crave for it!

 _Jack laughs and tell John._

 **Jack** : Well Johnny boy, it will come in due time. But first we got a mission to start. Is your squad ready?

 _John then breaks out of his daydream and wakes back into reality._

 **John** : Oh yeah, my squad is ready. We are ready as soon as you give the word on how we getting our transport there.

 **Jack** : Okay, Serena call in a trooper class dropship. We need that for transport.

 **Serena** : Okay Jack, dropship is on its way. Time to area is 10 minutes.

 **John** : We are getting picked up, by a futuristic dropship?!

 **Jack** : Yes, John, yes we are.

 _John couldn't contain the overwhelming excitement and faints. Jack then speaks._

 **Jack** : Well, that's going to leave a mark.

 _The rest of Phoenix Squad shows up to only see Megan and Jack standing next to a new titan with John fainted on the ground._

 **Sarah** : Is… he going to be okay?

 **Jack** : He'll be fine. *whispers* Just technology is all.

 **Fredric** : Right….

 _Then the dropship arrives and Phoenix Squad boards the dropship with including fainted John and Jack is putting the spectres and drone into the cargo area of the ship. Once the ship is loaded, Jack closes the cargo doors and tells Serena to depart and fly to the destination._

 **Jack** : Alright Serena, we're loaded up and ready. Let's go.

 **Serena** : Ship deployed and flying to its destination in 7 minutes.

 _The dropship doors close and flies to its destination, and while the titan is on auto mode and follows behind the ship._


	5. Chapter 5

As the ship approaches the Gramercy District with the Ronin Titan, the dropship landsoutside _the Police Academy and Phoenix Squad disembarks. Jack then phase embarks onto Ronin._

 **Ronin OS** : Controls are handed to you Pilot.

 **Sarah** : Looks like the signal is coming from the underground garage from here. Ok as rehearsed before. Jack, you are on guard duty while we enter the Police Academy to find out where is this missing agent of ours.

 **Jack** : Got it, Good Hunting down there.

 **Sarah** : You too Jack.

 _Phoenix Squad enters the underground garage as the signal gets close. As soon as they reached the location where the signal is broadcasting, they only found the agent's smartwatch but the agent who was wearing it is nowhere to be found._

 **Fredric** : I don't like this. My gut feeling is telling me that this is a trap.

 **John** : You say that as if it really is a trap.

 **Megan** : He's right. It's a little too quiet here.

 **ISAC OS** : Warning, incoming detecting hostiles.

 _Then suddenly a group of LMB ambushes Phoenix Squad. Phoenix Squad quickly takes cover behind the cars nearby. They are pinned down. Sarah then calls Jack over the comms._

 **Sarah** : Jack! We need your robots here for backup. We're pinned!

 **Jack** : Alright Spectres coming your way! Give them 20 seconds!

 _The Spectres then started walking towards Phoenix Squad's location to give them backup._

 **Megan** : Alright boys and girls, light it up!

 _Phoenix Squad starts firing at the LMB and slowly taking them down one by one. Fredric deploys mobile cover while John deploys turret with a flame modification. Then the numbers of LMB are starting to decline faster but not enough to hold out the ambush. The Spectres finally arrived at the battle scene and starts' firing at the LMB, the LMB ambush squad was then taken out swiftly._

 **Megan** : LMB on site? I don't like this. Thanks for the Spectres Jack.

 **Jack** : No problem. Glad you guys are okay.

 **Sarah** : This was a trap all along to kill us? Was the LMB planning this?

 _John then pulls out his smart watch and wirelessly connects it to his laptop. He places his laptop on top of one of the police cars and starts hacking into the academy's security camera mainframe. Then John speaks._

 **John** : No, judging from the security cameras. It was the rogue SHD agents. I count a group of four that first entered this academy but the security cameras only managed to caught two on camera. One unknown agent's name is called Scarecrow, and the other one is called Aaron Keener. Both of their whereabouts is unknown.

 **Megan** : Well, looks like we are heading into trap then. The plan switches from retrieval into a kill mission. Treat all LMB as hostile, give them hell. John, gather the information you collected and send it back to base and Jack's AI. We need to know who they are and arrest them.

 **John** : Got it. Sending the information… now.

 **Megan** : Alright, move up Phoenix!

 _As Phoenix Squad proceeds to exit the garage and enter the main building, on the ground was bodies of fallen JTF officers and local police officers. All massacred by the LMB._

 **Fredric** : Look at them, they didn't even stand a chance. Why would they do this? Thin us out?

 **Megan** : As much as we would like to know what was their goal to the LMB. Its better we focus on the mission and let their deaths not be in vein. Got that?

 **Fredric** : Yes ma'am.

 _Then Sarah spots a group of LMB inside the building._

 **Sarah** : Watch out, LMB up ahead.

 _Phoenix Squad quickly takes cover nearby at some trophy cases and takes aim at the LMB. Megan tells the squad to wait for her countdown._

 **Megan** : Switch to suppressed. On my command, 3. 2. 1. Fire!

 _Phoenix Squad starts firing at the LMB inside the building quickly eliminates all of the LMB with one fell swoop. They were surprised through all that gun shot, they did not alert further LMB for reinforcement. They moved up as they proceed further inside the academy but when arrived at the gym area of the academy. The squad looks at three chairs and two dead agents are sitting on each chair but the third is empty. ISAC then picks up an echo signal._

 **ISAC OS** : Active ECHO beacon detected.

 **John** : Huh, there's an echo. Maybe this will help us what happened.

 **Megan** : Activate it and sync it to everyone's HUD.

 **John** : Alright, activating….. now.

 _The room suddenly becomes blue and inside the room appeared orange coloured people who are the recollected agents who were still alive. There they were, three of the agents are sitting on their own chairs, Eugene Paterson, Victor Wright and Richard Moore. But one of the agents was standing and pointing a gun at the Victor. His face was scattered therefore John cannot identify who was behind the murder of the three agents, including the agent's smart watch which did set off his rogue jammer but somehow the data was corrupted._

 **Megan** : Play the ECHO John. I need to know what that murderer said.

 **John** : Okay, playing the last recording of the echo now….

 _The ECHO started to play an audio recording and the rogue agent spoke._

 **Unknown Rogue Agent** : So I gave you a chance to work with me, and you decided you were going to turn me instead.

 **Victor** : For god's sake, you don't need to do this! You need help. You've gone crazy-

 **Unknown Rogue Agent** : You're back talking to the gun. I'd say you're the crazy one. Me, I'm feeling real sane about things.

 _Then, the Rogue Agent smartwatch picked up an incoming call._

 **Unknown Rogue Agent** : Hang on. I'm just finishing up here. I'll be right over.

 _BANG! The sound of the gun that the Rogue agent fired killed Victor Wright. The ECHO recording ends there._

 **Sarah** : That bastard. He just shot three agents who were just doing the right thing. Out of cold blood?!

 **Fredric** : Calm down Sarah, getting angry over this won't achieve anything. Just focus on the job at hand.

 **Megan** : John, record the three agents deaths.

 _John then proceeds to record their final deaths of the three agents._

 _ **Eugene Paterson**_

 _Occupation: Division Agent_

 _Cause of death: Exsanguination_

 _ **Victor Wright**_

 _Occupation: Division Agent_

 _Cause of death: Murdered_

 _ **Richard Moore**_

 _Occupation: Division Agent_

 _Cause of death: Cranial gunshot wound_

 _As John was finishing up his recordings of the agents deaths, an idea came to John to know who committed this murder. John speaks with an exciting tone._

 **John** : Wait guys, I got an idea!

 **Megan** : Okay? What idea?

 **John** : You'll get it eventually. Anyway, that Shade tech used to create that ECHO's been hacked. Therefore I can't get a reading on that agent's identity.

 **Sarah** : Okay? That explains why it was pixelated.

 **John** : Yes. So since there is a security room near us from our location, we might have a shot of IDing them. If I can upload the surveillance footage, and they didn't wipe it.

 **Megan** : Alright, then this mission has just turned into a retrieval mission of missing data. Move up to the security room, retrieve the data and extract.

 **Fredric** : Okay, let's move.

 _As Phoenix Squad moves up into the Police Academy, they finally reached the security room of the Police Academy. The room was filled with tech that was last gen._

 **John** : You have got to be kidding me right? These techs are so out of date. I mean who uses back and white monitors.

 **Megan** : Whatever it is make it quick. Work you magic.

 **John** : Okay, syncing ISAC to the academy's database.

 **ISAC OS** : Downloading archived security data.

 _As John was downloading the footage from the academy's database, Fredric realises that they were position right outside the entrance of the academy._

 **Fredric** : Huh, didn't realise that we just took a loop around it. It's weird that how this academy was built. We're just right outside the entrance of the academy.

 **Jack** : Yeah, I was going to tell you guys that before you entered the building. But I just kept my mouth shut anyways. Let the whole scenario play out.

 **Sarah** : Hey Jack, you have been quite silent recently. Having fun?

 **Jack** : No, I've been sitting in this titan for almost an hour straight in the cold winter. There is no one but civilians staring at me weirdly. How do you guys get entertained with this guard duty thing?

 **Megan** : We don't.

 **Jack** : Oh okay. Wait hold on, just picked up a group of LMB on my radar.

 **Sarah** : Look sharp boys, we're not alone anymore.

 **Megan** : John, how's that data retrieval going?

 **John** : Just finished downloading. Now I need to upload it to base.

 **ISAC OS** : Download complete, begin upload.

 **Jack** : Wait, there's a First Wave Signal ID amongst the group of LMB. You think it's friendly?

 **Sarah** : No, tried to get one of them to respond to one of our hails but they're not responding. I got a feeling that we are going to get ambushed just like in the garage. Jack, can you move your titan where they can't see you?

 **Jack** : Sounds like you want me to ambush them. I like you're thinking. A good old taste of their own medicine.

 _Jack moves his titan behind a building where the oncoming group of LMB can't see him. He then hides and position the titan to peek through one of the building's windows. A group LMB then comes out of hiding and groups up near the academy's entrance._

 **Jack** : Visual confirmed. They aren't friendly. I'll come in on your signal.

 **Sarah** : Time to buy our man some time he needs to upload that thing.

 **Megan** : Alright. Everybody take cover.

 _The group of LMB outside then places a breaching charge against the academy's door. A LMB officer then speaks._

LMB Officer: On my mark…. Clear!

 _The door bursts open._

LMB Officer: Weapons free! Go! Go! Go!

Megan: Show them what you got!

 _As the Phoenix Squad is fighting back at the LMB, Megan calls in Jack to ambush them._

 **Megan** : Jack! Bring in the pain train!

 **Jack** : I thought you never asked.

 _Jack comes out of hiding and pulls out Ronin sword and starts slicing the LMB apart. In a few seconds the whole battlefield was silent, then a transport helicopter arrives and it lands opposite the Police Academy. Then out it came a group of LMB Lieutenants and a rogue Agent. Then Jack has an incoming transmission from the ship Homeland. Jack switches radio channel and Serena comes into Jack's helmet radio._

 **Serena** : Jack, that's the rogue agent named Scarecrow. He's the one who set the ambush. He's in that Helo right now.

 **Jack** : You sure about that?

 **Serena** : Yes, Jack. Kat informed me about it.

 **Jack** : Got it. It's good to know that you guys are still kicking up there. Tell Kat I said Hi.

 **Serena** : It's good to hear you again Jack. And I will pass on the message.

 _As Jack finishes his conversation with Serena, he quickly switches the radio channel back to the SHD network and informs Megan._

 **Jack** : Megan! Scarecrow's here to finish the job.

 **Megan** : Copy that Jack. Alright team, give him a world of hurt!

 _Scarecrow quickly sits on top of the roof and throws down an EMP grenade at the ground, hitting Jack's titan which temporarily shuts down Ronin's Visual Head up Display. Jack felt relieved that it at least was not an arc grenade. As Jack's titan was temporarily blind, Jack quickly opens the hatch and manually moves it out of sight. He then deploys an electric smoke screen and disembarks out of the titan and regroups with Phoenix Squad. Scarecrow and the LMB Lieutenants quickly starts supressing fire at our location._

 **Jack** : Well, so much for backup.

 **Megan** : Jack, how long until your titan is out of status effect?

 **Jack** : It may take a few minutes to reboot its systems. How it going on that upload?

 **John** : It's at 59%, we need more time!

 **Sarah** : So any ideas?

 _As the team quickly thinks of an idea of how to get out of covering fire, Jack thought of an idea and asks the teams approval._

 **Jack** : Alright I got an idea but it's going to be messy.

 **Fredric** : How messy are we talking about here?

 **Jack** : Shooting blindly at a smoke screen while I work my way through the smoke?

 **Sarah** : You sure about this?

 **Jack** : Don't worry, I'll jump in through the smoke and take them out in the smoke. My helmet's got thermal vision, don't worry about me. I know where to look.

 **Megan** : Alright, get ready.

 _Jack pulls out an arc grenade on one hand and a Wingman Elite Revolver on the other, while Megan and Sarah pulls out a seeker mine and switches it to Gas Charge. Megan starts counting down._

 **Megan** : Three… Two…. One…. Go!

 _Megan and Sarah deploys their Gas Charge seeker mine and it targets towards the LMB. Then it detonates creating a smoke screen and temporarily blinds the LMB and they hid in cover. And as Scarecrow is unable to locate the Squad, he takes cover. Jack quickly comes out of cover and starts running into the smoke and throws out an arc grenade and shocks them. He quickly activates his cloak ability and turns on his thermal vision. Jack quickly takes them out with his data knife and picking them off one by one. By the time that the smoke screen cleared, all of the LMB lieutenants were all dead and Jack stood in the middle of it. Scarecrow peeks over to take a look and he was horrified to see what the unknown enemy can do._

 **Jack** : Hey Scarecrow! How's that ambush working out for you?

 _Scarecrow quickly pulls out his Police M4 out of fear and starts firing randomly at Jack. Jack quickly turns on his cloak and takes cover at the nearest cover that he can find. The pilot quickly programs one of the Spectres that is equipped with a Kraber Sniper Rifle and orders it to shoot at Scarecrow on the roof. The Spectres aim at the Rogue Agent and BANG! The shooting stopped. With one bullet, the spray of bullets from the Rogue Agent stopped and he dropped to the ground laying to rest. The nightmare ambush was finally over. Once the firefight was over, Jack switches Ronin A.I mode to follow so he can regroup with the titan._

 **Ronin OS** : Following your lead Pilot.

 _Once the firefight had stopped, John has finished uploading the data from the Police Academy back to the Base of Operations._

 **ISAC OS** : Upload complete.

 **Megan** : Okay, wrap this up squad! Let's go home.

 _Phoenix Squad, Jack and the Spectres with the titan then regrouped back at the dropship. Once Phoenix Squad was on board, the JTF took over and secured the Police Academy. The dropship then takes off and heads back to the Base of Operations._

As the drop ship is flying back, John is analysing the Scarecrow's smartwatch. Jack then questions what John is doing with the smartwatch.

 **Jack** : What are you doing with that watch John?

 **John** : I am just downloading whatever data is on this smartwatch. Maybe it might give us something useful.

 _Suddenly a transmission from Faye Lau comes in from the SHD Network._

 **SHD Network Radio** : Faye Lau to Phoenix Squad, do you copy?

 **Megan** : This is Megan, Captain of Phoenix Squad. Go ahead Commander.

 **Faye** : Sorry to cut your trip home short but we got another situation on our hands.

 **Megan** : What's the problem?

 **Faye** : A group of Rikers just managed to take hold of one of the Communications Relay which is on a rooftop. Its location is at Kips Bay.

 **Sarah** : Kips Bay? That's near the Police Academy where we just there a few minutes ago.

 **Faye** : Correct, so your mission is to take back that Communications Relay and establish a full network connection.

 **Megan** : Copy that. Jack, redirect the ship to the new coordinates.

 **Jack** : You got it.

 **Faye** : Alright, good luck team. Lau out.


	6. Chapter 6 Rooftop Comms Relay

As Phoenix Squad is restocking their weapons and ammo, another transmission came in. It was Faye.

"Phoenix Squad, this is Commander Lau. I'll have Rhodes to take command on this mission again."

"Thanks. Okay, you're about there. The comms mast you're after is on a rooftop and big enough that you can't miss it. Keep a look out for our JTF Techs, too. Where you find one, you might find the other." Briefs Rhodes.

"What happened over there?" asked Megan.

Rhodes then starts to tell them the situation. "Well, funny you say that. Here's a story. High on my long list of things to unfuck on this island is communications. LMB comms discipline is good, they've secured their own cell towers, microwave towers…. Wi-Fi hotspots too, as far as I can tell, and it's about time we got back our own back online. I sent a team to assess and prep a multi-function base station in Kips Bay. Would have let us tap into LMB comms once it was online. Site looked good but then Rikers happened as you've heard before. So, if there's any of my team left, maybe you find them and babysit them while they get us up and running. And then maybe we'll get ears on LMB traffic for a change."

"Hold on, I getting the feeling that this is on a rooftop isn't it." Said Jack.

"Yes, you're correct." Confirmed Rhodes.

"Alright then, time to call Northstar then. You wouldn't mind if I call in my titan do you?"

"No, as long the job gets done. I have no problem. The faster the better."

"Okay then. Serena, send a pickup dropship at the rendezvous point to pick up Ronin. Just a heads up, his HUD is damaged. It might need a little fixing. Also, send Northstar in once Ronin has been picked up."

"Sending the dropship now." Said Serena.

"How much further do we have to the location, Jack?" asked Sarah.

"Just two minutes until we reach the coordinates." Said Jack as he checked the map.

"Okay, good luck." Said Rhodes. Then the transmission cuts there.

"So, Jack. What's this new titan you're calling in? You said Northstar?" asked John as he curiously walks to him.

"I know that you want to hear this new titan, but first we got a mission to get to." Said Jack.

Once the dropship lands in Kips Bay near the Relay Station that Rhodes said, the trooper class dropship drops Ronin, Phoenix Squad then disembarks. A titan-class dropship arrives to pick up Ronin to send back to Homeland for repair. Then Jack marks his location where the titan will be dropped.

"Location marked, Stand by for Titanfall." Said Serena.

Then in the sky there was that object again falling from the sky, it then breaks mid fall and lands at the location where Jack marked. It reveals a skinnier titan with four jet thrusters attached from behind. Phoenix Squad are stunned with it once again; John then immediately asks Jack with a bombardment of questions.

"Jack, what's this new titan? What's does it do? Can it fly-" asked John but then interrupted by Jack.

"First stand back please I got to adjust a few things." Said Jack. Serena can you brief them what the Northstar Titan does while I adjust to it."

"Certainly." Said Serena.

As Serena briefs Phoenix Squad about Northstar, Jack sets the titan to guard mode. The titan then speaks.

 **Northstar OS** : Guard mode activated scanning for hostiles.

Then he phase embarks onto the titan. Inside the cockpit, it speaks to Jack.

 **Northstar OS** : Northstar systems transferred to Pilot.

The titan opens its hull.

"Alright, she's all prepped ready and rain death from above." Jack said. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow, that thing certainly does bring a whole new meaning of Death from above." Said Fredric.

"OMG, I can't wait to see it in action!" said John excitedly.

"A railgun, huh? For us in our timeline, we're only the prototype stage still. On top of it, it uses plasma." Said Sarah.

"Um Jack, that railgun is going to go through the buildings and that cluster missile is going to destroy the building." Said Megan. "Are you sure that's a good idea shooting at an apartment building?"

"Don't worry, I've set it's railgun to non-charge mode. So it only builds up enough charge to kill the enemy but not go through building and tear it in two." As Jack explained.

"Okay, gather around. Here's the plan." Said Megan. "Our squad is going to enter from the from the ground at that scaffolding there, you have been given permission to kill on sight but make sure to not kill our JTF tech guys if they're still alive. After that we'll work our way to the Relay Station. Then Jack, your titan will be supporting us from behind with your titan's ability to fly. Use your railgun only, only use that cluster missile of yours when we give the signal."

"Um don't forget the flight core ability. That thing is more crazy than the cluster missile." Said John.

"Right, that too." Said Megan. "Right, ready?"

The squad and Jack nodded.

"Let's do it."

As Jack activates the flight ability, the titan flies in the air starts scouting the area. Meanwhile Phoenix Squad moves up to the entrance of the station, then Jack spots a JTF soldier on the edge of the rooftop and behind him was a Riker pointing a gun at him. Jack then calls the squad.

"Uh squad, we have a JTF soldier whose about to lose his life by walking the plank." Said Jack over the intercom.

"Alright noted." Said Megan. "Yeah, we see it. Looks like they're having a show. Sarah, get a target on that Riker. Once he's down, engage the hostiles that are below. Get ready."

Sarah pulls out a Custom M44 and aims at the Riker. "I got eyes on the Riker holding a JTF officer hostage." Said Sarah.

"On my mark, 3…2…1…GO!" ordered Megan.

Sarah fires the first shot on the Riker, headshot. Once the JTF Officer escapes, the squad then proceeds to change the target to the Rikers that are below the plank that the JTF tried to walk off. The squad opens fire at the group of Rikers and Megan calls in Jack's titan the all clear to launch one cluster missile.

"Alright Jack, you're clear to launch that cluster missile of yours!" said Megan.

"Target marked, firing for effect!" said Jack.

The back missile pod then opens and launches a missile at the group of Rikers. It then explodes and it deploys a secondary shower of explosions for seven seconds. Before they know it, the area was clear with no hostiles on sight. Phoenix Squad then proceeds up towards the scaffolding. They found a what it appears to be a satellite dish, they found a laptop next to and they try to activate it.

"John, see if you activate it. Sarah, report this back to Rhodes. He might know something about it." Said Megan.

"Lighthouse, this is Sarah from Phoenix Squad. We just found something that they left behind. Sending you the details now." Said Sarah.

"Okay, what just lit up? Huh, looks like a test dish. Checking for signal strength. One of those engineers must have a clue. Looks like he's running a triangulation. Overkill, but Hey…. It's good to have standards." Rhodes said.

"If it's running a triangulation, there has to be more of them. Keep on the lookout." Commands Megan.

As the squad push up and closer to the Relay Station, they find another test dish with the same function. John then activates it to progress the second triangulation mark.

"Son of a bitch, another one. Any engineer tries to set up a proper signal test on a New York rooftop, in winter…. In the apocalypse, well, I'd drink with them. Keep going… the mast looks like it's in good shape."

"Yeah, looks like there's one more to go." Said John.

"Funny that we haven't come across any Rikers at all in this area. Maybe they call it quits?" said Fredric.

"No, just no. Don't jinx us please." Said John with plead.

Then a radio came on with one of the Riker's voice.

" **I spy with my little eye someone beginning with fucked. Yo Rikers, we got some more uniforms on our turf!"**

"You had to speak your loud mouth of yours…" said John exhaustedly.

" **Whoever can hear this, whoever can see the flares, head for the rooftops. It's party time!"**

"I spot multiple hostiles on the next rooftop across your location." Said Jack.

"Alright looks like we have to cross over. Jack clear out the area, while we work our way across the other side. You have permission to use your missiles and core." Said Megan.

"You got it. I love a little bombing run." Said Jack with a smile.

As Phoenix Squad is climbing down the rope to get across the other side of the rooftop, Jack launches another cluster missile and wipes out the first horde of enemies.

" **Oh you done fucked up now…. they're coming, everyone's coming!"**

A second wave of enemies came in after that.

" **You having fun with my boys? We got more coming!"**

The Rikers tried shooting at Northstar but unable to get a hit due to the distance and speed it was flying at.

 **Northstar OS** : Flight Core ready.

"Save it, I'll need it later" said Jack.

While the Rikers are distracted with Northstar, Phoenix Squad quickly takes them out with swift and ease.

"They need to pay attention more to their surroundings…." Said Sarah.

"Um, maybe because it's their first time looking at a giant flying titan?" said John.

"Cut the chatter, move up. We're almost to the Relay Station." Commands Megan. "Looks like we need to get higher up. Jack, how's it looking up there?"

"No hostiles detected on radar and on the next area. You're clear to move. And looks like I found your third test dish." Said Jack.

"Great! We can finally complete the final triangulation." Said John with excitement.

As the squad moves up, they reached the final rooftop. John quickly turns on the third test dish and calls in Rhodes.

"Hey Rhodes, I found the third dish. Sending you the signal now." Said John.

"Okay, three dishes. Now let's play a game called Let's triangulate. I'm getting a rough signal from the LMB. Get your ears on it, because this is going to be good."

"On top of that, look!" said Sarah as she points towards a tower. "There's the Communications Relay Station."

Then Jack comes in on the intercom

"Uh guys, I found one of your JTF engineers. He's locked up in a makeshift cell and he does not look happy at all from the way he's looking at me.

The squad then quickly heads over to the relay station and rescues the JTF Engineer.

"Oh, thank god! And thank you, thank you! Is everyone else dead?" thanked the JTF engineer. "What the heck is that thing? It's massive, like a titan!"

"Well, he's got that one thing correct right of the bat." Said Fredric.

"We're here to rescue you. What's your name soldier?" asked Sarah.

"John Reese, Joint Task Force's engineer division. You've come to get me out of here?"

"Yes and No, we still need you to fix up that antenna so the Base of Operations can have its own network back online. You up for it?" Said John.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. But… these people, they're monsters, they'll kill us and-" said Resse nervously.

"John, John I need you to take a deep breath and find your balls. And when you find them, finish the fucking job!" said Rhodes over the intercom.

"He's lost it." Said Fredric.

"Have you been listening into our convo Rhodes?" asked Jack with suspicion.

"No…. Maybe." admitted Rhodes.

"Sigh….. Anyway that aside, let's get this done." Said Jack. Then he notices multiple hordes of Rikers are coming to their position. "Guys, there's multiple groups of hostiles coming from the building. I suggest to get a move on!"

"Alright Sarah and Fredric, defend the right side of the area. John, help out Reese with the antenna. Jack, you're with me to defend the left side of the rooftop." Commands Megan.

The squad quickly get into positions.

"Ok….ok This is easy. This is fine. I got this…." said Reese.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Said John.

Then ISAC came up with an alert.

 **ISAC OS** : Warning hostiles incoming.

"Weapons free!" shouted Megan.

As the battle begins, the squad deployed all of their skills and tech as many as possible. From turrets with Reactive Targeting Mod to seeker mines with Cluster mod and airburst mod. Jack on the other hand was loading Rikers in with metal rods and lead from the railgun. Then the invasion stopped. Megan then asks John about that antenna.

"John, how's that antenna going?!" asked Megan.

"It's going good, we're almost there!" said John.

"It's going pretty good! But if you can stop me from getting shot at. I'd really appreciate that!" said Reese nervously.

"Just get it done! Fredric and Sarah! How are you guys doing for ammo count and skills?!" asked Megan.

"Ammo's been burnt to half. If this keep going, we won't hold out for long!" said Sarah.

 **ISAC OS** : Warning incoming hostiles.

"Hold them off until John and Reese finishes with that antenna!" said Megan.

The firefight lasted for another 40 minutes until all of the squad's ammo have been burned dry. The firefight stopped again. Megan asked John again.

"Guys, we're literally running on skills and tech only. How's that antenna going?" said Megan.

"Almost there! There's not much more to do!" said Reese.

Then there was the last wave approaching.

"The group up ahead is the main leader; his name is Glass with his own personal army." Said Jack.

"They're coming! How are we going to defend against that?! I mean there's three elite heavies covered with armour from head to toe coming over to our direction!" said Sarah with uncertainty.

"It's alright, I got this covered. It's about time I launch in the pain train. Permission to activate Flight Core. Meagn." Said Jack.

Megan thought about it for a while to know the risks, then she gives the all clear.

"Permission Granted. Give them hell Jack." Said Megan confidently.

"Okay, time for a light show!" said Jack excitedly.

Jack then flies over to the last wave's location, and positions it. Phoenix Squad looked over to spectate. Then John and Reese finished their work and looked over to watch as well.

 **Northstar OS** : Reminder, Flight Core ready.

"Hit it." Said Jack.

 **Northstar OS** : Flight Core activated.

The back pods of the titan open up and launches a barrage of rockets towards the enemy. Immediately, decimating the leader Glass and his personal army. The ground shook as the explosions are hitting the ground. Making the squad losing balance. Then the explosion stopped, the rocket pods closed. The last wave has been cleared. Then Jack flies back to Phoenix's location.

"Hostiles have been neutralized. You guys done with the antenna?" questioned Jack. "Uh, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Then the squad regained their balance and conscious.

"Um… nothing. Just amazed and horrified at the same time." Said John. "And the antenna has been patched and secured by the way."

"Alright sweet! Mission accomplished!" said Jack excitedly.

"Call it in John." Said Megan.

"Rhodes, the antenna is secured and patched in. You receiving it?" said John.

"That was shitty thing for me to do to you, but now you're done and we're patched in good here. There are no hostiles in your area and we're sending a squad to pick you up. You all right?" said Rhodes.

"I'm okay." Said Reese. "Thanks, you saved my life."

"No problem, it's our job after all." Said Fredric.


	7. Chapter 7 Arsenal and Problems

As Phoenix Squad returns to the dropship, Jack's titan is being picked up for repairs back on Homeland. Then a transmission from Serena came in.

"Jack, you're requested to return to Homeland. There's something you need to see." Said Serena.

"What, now? Alright then, I'll tell the team that I have to go." Said Jack.

Jack then heads towards the dropship and informs Phoenix Squad about his current situation.

"What, you're leaving?" questioned Megan.

"No, well yes. I am requested to be back on my ship. So I won't be coming with you this time." Said Jack.

"Well, when are you going to be back?" questioned Sarah.

"4 days at most, but I'll be back before you know it. You'll see. Tell the team I said goodbye for me."

"Alright then." Said Megan.

"You take care alright?" said John.

"You too. Stay safe." Said Jack.

As the dropship door closes, the dropship flies away to return to its destination. Then Jack hops on the titan carrier dropship to return to Homeland.

"Well Serena, I'm coming home." Said Jack consciously.

 _ **Back to the dropship where Phoenix Squad is on…**_

As the dropship is taking Phoenix Squad back to base, Serena's voice came from the intercom.

"Don't worry about Jack, he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Because we can't leave this universe yet because we still need to help you finish your mission." Said Serena.

The squad was a little surprised.

"So we'll be back on our four-man team then. Back to the classics then." Said John.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be okay. Send him a message that we miss him already." Said Sarah.

"I will. The dropship will drop you back at base and it will departure on its way back to our ship." Said Serena.

Once they've arrived back at Base, Phoenix Squad disembarks from the dropship. Once the dropship was clear, it closes the hatch door and flies on its own back to the stars.

 _ **Back on Homeland….**_

"So what do you need for Kat?" asked Jack.

"Well, Hello to you too Jack." Said Kat sarcastically. "There was a recent slip-space activity, something came out of it."

"A dropship by the IMC?" said Jack.

"No, it was a cargo. I'll leave you to see for yourself. Head down to the Titan hanger bay." Said Kat with a happy little smirk on her face.

"Alright, I swear if it's another one of your tricks…." said Jack with suspicion.

"Just go, you'll like it." Said Kat.

As Jack heads down towards the Titan hangar bay, he looks around the titans as he hasn't seen them in a while then he saw the surprise.

It was a whole new rack of titans with their latest design.

"No, you have to be kidding." Said Jack with overwhelming joy. "These look amazing!"

"I told you that you'll like it. I've checked the database in each titan while you were gone. They are classified as the Prime models." Said Kat over the intercom. "By the way Jack, there's more. Look down at the end of the Hangar bay."

Jack walks down to the end and to see a titan but it had a similar chassis to the Vanguard Class titan.

"That there you're looking at is called Monarch, somehow designed by the Vinson Dynamics. She shares the same chassis from the Vanguard Chassis. They did improve her somehow. Probably recovered and reengineered it. But the statistics to what she does is completely different to the other titans that we have ever seen. She has the capability to upgrade herself."

"Did you say she?" said Jack.

"Yes, it's equipped with a female AI." Said Kat. "Anyway, back on the subject."

"It's equipped with the classic we all know and love XO-16A2 Chaingun as its primary weapon. Her Ordanance is Rocket Salvo, launches 6 unguided missiles. Defensive ability is called Energy Siphon, able to stun enemy titans similar to an arc wave, but on top of that it can steal enemy titan's power and return it as your own to recharge your shields."

"Well, that's handy." interrupts Jack.

"I'm not done yet Jack. Hold your horses."

As Kat continue to explain Monarch to Jack, time flew by. In the end, Jack was surprised with the information.

"So that's Monarch in a nutshell." Said Kat.

"The Vinson Dynamics are still running strong. That's to be expected." He responded.

As Jack walks through one of the titan deployment bay, he looks at BT-7274. Thinking about his previous actions about saving his life. Kat walks to Jack and talks about his old partner.

"You know it's never too late." Kat interrupted.

"I just can't lose him again. I'm afraid of that happening." Jack argued.

Kat places her hand on his shoulder and said "But we both know that whatever is down there on Earth in this universe, that there's probably a bigger threat way beyond what we expected. We may have the upper advantage but everyday down there, the enemies are getting smarter and much more creative every day. And we need to be ready. But ultimately it is your decision to what you do next."

Jack took a good long look at BT and thought about Kat's words.

"Alright. You win Kat." Said Jack. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nope. That's all. You can head back now. You're needed down there and don't get anything scratched." Kat advises. Jack smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Serena. Prep BT-7274, its time to wake up an old friend." Jack commanded to Serena.

Serena activates the boot up sequence of BT and the titan's cockpit opens.

"BT-7274 is online and operational. A neural link is required to proceed its final steps of operation." Serena informs.

Jack then enters the cockpit and the hatch closes. A familiar voice spoke.

"Protocol One: Link to Pilot. Establishing Neural Link…..." The voice said as the view of Jack's helmet is filled with green light sparks then fades away. "Jack Cooper, you are now acting Pilot of BT-7274."

"Protocol Two: Uphold the mission. We must protect the residents of Manhattan from the Green Poison and assist the SHD and JTF."

"Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot. Re-initialising critical systems…Neural Link established. Primary weapon control and motion link established."

As the screen boots up, all the features booted up and displaying on BT's HUD.

"Alright BT is active and ready for titanfall." Jack briefs to Kat.

"Message received. All systems ready. Serena, would like to do the honours?" Kat insists.

"Gladly. See you next time Jack." Serena thanked. "Stand by for Titanfall."

* * *

The titan pod deploys and is falling into Earth's atmosphere. Once the reboot was complete, BT spoke.

"Hello Jack."

Jack responds. "It's good to see you buddy. It has been a while."

"Over 835 days to be exact."

"Damn, that long? I need to make a note of that next time."

"Pilot, we have entered the planet's atmosphere. Activating shock absorbers." Said BT as his Shock Absorbers are online. "Impacting in 3…2…1."

The titan then lands and a sudden shake is felt as Jack is in the cockpit. BT then enables his Visual HUD for Jack to see his surroundings. He looks through his screen to see that he was back in the SHD's Base of Operations.

As Jack disembarks from BT, some of the JTF and Division Agents came out to see what was the loud explosion. Only in the mist of the crowd Phoenix Squad was there as well and they started shifting closer to Jack to greet him.

"Well, look who's back." Fredric said.

"Really Jack? Are you trying to put me into a coma? That titan is COOL!" John said enthusiastically.

"Welcome back, Jack. Great to see you again in one piece." Greeted Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah, good to be back." Jack said as he shook her hand. "Where's Megan?"

"She's briefing in with the Commander. We're just assigned to our new mission. We're heading off to Brooklyn." Fredric responded. "Let's report you back to the commander to let you know you're back on duty."

"Yeah good idea." Agreed Jack. Then he turns towards BT and sets him to guard the area. "BT, hold the area while I'm gone."

BT then speaks. "Protocol 2 Mission update. Hold off the area until Pilot's return."

"It speaks?!" exclaimed Jack. But he turns around to see Phoenix Squad leaving with Jack and John catches up.

As the squad leads Jack up to SatCom Room in the Technology Wing, they saw Megan and Faye are still briefing about the mission.

"Well, great to see you again Jack." Greeted Megan.

"Thanks, it's good to see you too Megan." Thanked Jack.

"Squad, form up. Time for a recap of the mission. And Welcome back Jack." Said Faye as the squad grouped up near Faye. "So your mission is located in Brooklyn at the Brooklyn Precinct. Rioters in Manhattan somehow managed to gain access to the Brooklyn Bridge and travelled to Brooklyn to take over the Brooklyn Precinct."

"But I thought that it was taken care of by the Brooklyn Division Agents over there." Interrupted Jack. "Why can't they take care of it this time? Not being lazy or anything."

"True. But the Rioters here in Manhattan are far more equipped comparing the ones in Brooklyn. Fredric over here had some first experience." Informed Faye.

"She's right, I was part of the Brooklyn Division when the Rioters took over Brooklyn. The Rioters in Manhattan was far more organised and well geared. Whereas the Rioters in Brooklyn was more scattered, unorganised and under geared. I can't even count how many times they tried hitting me with a baseball bat." Explained Fredric. But leaving Jack questioning about the baseball attack.

"That's right, so the objective is to send Phoenix Squad from Camp Hudson and rally up with the JTF officer who is in charge of overseeing Brooklyn. You'll be briefed with the Sitrep from there. Good Luck Team. Dismissed." Briefed Faye as she wraps it up and headed towards the Medical Wing.

"Alright Team, gear up. Wheels up in 10 minutes." Commanded Megan.

"Yes Ma'am!" saluted the rest of Phoenix Squad.

As the Phoenix Squad heads back down to the barracks in the security wing, they gear up there. While Jack heads back out of the Base of Operations and embarks into BT for a system check.

"Transferring Controls to Pilot." Notified BT.

"Alright BT, what have we got in terms of firepower. Still got the loadouts?" asked Jack.

"Confirmed Pilot, all loadouts are ready for combat at your disposal Pilot." Informed BT. "Expedition, Tone, Scorch, Brute, Ion, Ronin, Northstar, Legion and Monarch are online and operational."

"Good, thanks BT." Thanked Jack. He then saw Phoenix Squad exiting the Base and geared ready for combat. "BT, tell Serena to send a Crow Drophship down here at my location. Also stock it up a rack of Spectres."

"Copy that, Pilot. Broadcasting request to MCS Homeland." Said BT.

Jack then disembarks and talks to Phoenix Squad about transport.

"Alright Squad, a Crow Dropship will be landing on our position soon to pick us up." Said Jack.

Then the team looked at each other with a slight worry on their faces and Sarah spoke up.

"Um Jack, we're taking the helicopter at Hudson Piers to Brooklyn. Your mission is to support us." Sarah said.

"Okay that's fine by me. But I still can come with you guys right?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but your titan on the other hand…."

Sarah and Jack turned to BT and the idea came to Jack about what she meant.

"Oh right, he can't go there because they haven't been informed about my presence." Answered Jack. The squad nodded.

"Pilot, I've received transmissions from the Precinct in Brooklyn." BT asked.

"Okay great. What are they saying?" asked Jack.

"The transmissions reviewed to be broadcasting for the past few days. But the transmission stopped after the alert was sent out to the emergency broadcast line."

"You mean, they stopped broadcasting after the first hail for emergency?" asked Jack.

"Yes, as predicted. The Rioters are likely to have seized total control of the Brooklyn Precinct and have been using its radio station to eavesdrop into our communications network." BT explained. "It is likely they are setting up a trap for us."

"Well, that's just one more reason why you should bring BT with me." Jack said as he looked towards Megan.

"Alright fine, BT can come too….." sighed Megan. "John, send a message to the JTF team at Hudson Piers that we're taking another mode of transport."

"Sent and done." John confirmed.

I embarked onto BT and switched his loadout to Northstar. Then the dropship arrives with a rack of spectres holding in the dropship. Phoenix Squad enters and deploys to Brooklyn Precinct.

"Alright BT, let's go." Jack said and BT activates flight mode.

"Flight mode engaged."

* * *

As we arrived at Brooklyn Precinct, Brooklyn's JTF Team checked into our radios for identification.

"Unknown vehicle you are entering Brooklyn Airspace, identify yourself." Said the voice over the intercom.

"Alright, patching the signal to you Phoenix." Said Jack.

"This is Phoenix Squad coming from Manhattan Airspace. We're here to respond to the Brooklyn Emergency Signal. Over" said Megan over the Crow comm relay.

"Confirmed, Phoenix Squad. You're clear to proceed with payload. Welcome to Brooklyn. What's left of it anyway…." Said the JTF Officer.

As we both touch down near the Brooklyn Safe house, Phoenix Squad disembarks and meets up with the JTF Officer in command of the Brooklyn Division. While BT and Jack waited outside for the squad to return with the news and update of the situation.

The squad enters the safe house to find that there were also other agents nearby, not as well geared as Phoenix Squad but enough to keep them fighting for another day in Brooklyn. The JTF Officer comes forward and greets the team.

"Hello Phoenix Squad, I'm Officer Sulu in command of the Brooklyn Area. Glad you guys came to help us." Sulu introduced while shaking hands with Megan.

"No problem Officer, we're just doing our job." Megan said.

"Now, if you would follow me Phoenix Squad to the briefing room and we'll get started."

As the squad and Officer Sulu entered the briefing room, the briefing starts.

"Okay, as you can see Rioters have taken over the Brooklyn Precinct. But these Rioters are much more powerful than the ones that we have ever faced, they're more well equipped and significantly more hostiles in the area. That's where Phoenix Squad you come in, clear out the hostiles in the area and claim back that Precinct" briefed Sulu. "If we don't, we lose Brooklyn permanently. And they will have access to gain who enters in and out of the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Yes, sir." Said all members of Phoenix Squad.

"Dismissed."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): And that's it for another chapter. Sorry this took way too long to write this. Unfortunately, I won't be as active I used to be for the rest of the year due to other things happening now with me. I will still post stories but not as common anymore. So see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
